1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hull shape of a personal watercraft which can enhance speed performance and can reduce rolling of the watercraft.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 7 shows an example of a hull shape of a conventional personal watercraft. The personal watercraft has a hull bottom 50 having a substantially V-shaped cross section. The hull bottom 50 is provided with a plurality of longitudinal strips 51. A rear portion of the hull bottom 50, which forms a planing face, is a smooth plane in a longitudinal direction.
With the above-mentioned shape of the hull bottom 50, however, an angle of planing trim might become smaller than an angle of design trim, or rolling might be generate at a specific speed, depending on a balance of weight and center of gravity or a distribution of an inclination angle (dead rise) of the cross section of the hull bottom in the longitudinal direction.